Love Stings
by Ms.Madeline
Summary: Days after defeating Loki in Asgard and returning to earth, the Avengers are faced with fresh threats. But these threats are not the only things that plague Avenger Janet Van Dyne (Aka the Wasp). Janet's confused romantic relationship with Hank Pym (Aka Ant Man) is severely damaged after Hank leaves the Avengers. (Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes AU) (On hold possibly forever)
1. Chapter 1

**Note** This story takes place in the Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes TV show universe with some of my own twists. It begins after episode 4 of season 2. In this version Janet (Wasp) is stuck at her smaller size due to a mishap with Pym particles, other than that the characters are basically the same as in the show. Also in this adaptation Hank's (Ant Man) Ant Man gear was damaged in the battle with Loki. Also many of the events after season 1 have been altered. In this story the Skrull's attempts at swapping bodies has been a failure for the most part therefore they aren't a current threat. The Kree are a threat, but they don't plan to attack until much later on. Basically I've changed the events from episode 5 of season 2 on.

* * *

><p>After taking care of Loki back in Asgard, Janet had been hoping for a nice long break from all of the crime fighting. Not that Janet didn't enjoy being an Avenger, she loved it in fact, but ever since becoming an Avenger free time had become scarce. Within the few days after returning from Asgard, Janet had been kidnapped by Doctor Doom, magicked by the evil Enchantress and attacked by alien soldiers, definitely not Janet's idea of relaxing. This time right now was actually the most time she'd spent undisturbed for a long time.<p>

Janet sat comfortably on her bed with a cheesy romance novel and a cup of warm tea in hand. As much as Jan loved her fellow Avengers and all, her favorite time was time spent in her room. Janet's room was located off of the mansion's living room, a 7 inch tall door right beside the fireplace. The room was a lot like a studio apartment for someone 5 inches tall, complete with a mini kitchen stocked full of all of the necessities, a sitting area, a bed space and a even full bathroom through a door near the back of the room. All of it was made possible by Hank Pym, who had used his self made shrinking disks to make everything appropriately sized for her.

Janet knew Hank did it all to make up for what he'd done, she could see the regret and guilt in his eyes whenever he looked at her. It had been Hank who had made Janet the Wasp, at her request of course. After her father's death at the hands of an alien entity unleashed during one of his experiments, Janet went to her father's colleague Doctor Hank Pym. Jan knew of the things Doctor Pym had done with his so called Pym particles, with a desire to avenge her father's death, Janet convinced Doctor Pym to do to her what he had done to himself. In the beginning the change in size required a release of Pym particle gas, but after a while her body absorbed enough particles to cause cellular mutation due to repeated exposure to Pym particles. While Hank genetics made him unable to absorb the Pym particles as such, Janet's did not and the size became permanent.

In an attempt to make up for what Doctor Pym saw as his worst mistake, Hank made it so Janet would be able to grow a pair of translucent insect wings on her back through genetic modifications. Using Pym particles once again, Hank also made it possible for Janet to harness and augment her body's natural bioelectric energy to be release from her hands in powerful electric bursts. Though Hank often corrected her and went on to explain the scientific definition, Janet insisted on calling this ability her 'stingers'. After all of it, she did manage to get her revenge, sending the horrible creature called Pilai to prison with the help of Ant Man.

Sure, being several feet smaller than a normal human wasn't the easiest thing in life to deal with but had it not been for what Hank had done Janet never would have been able to join the Avengers and become a real life superhero. Being constantly the size of an insect made life living around the much taller Avengers a bit uncomfortable, but she had her little room to go to and Hank could always shrink down to her size. Though Hank continued to punish himself even after two years, Janet refused to blame him and in fact had grown to care for him in way she had never cared about anyone else before.

Jan and Hank's relationship was a strange one, they weren't girlfriend and boyfriend and yet they were more than just friends. If it were not for Hank's constant obsession with his science stuff as well as his continuing guilt, they would probably be dating by now. Hank just wasn't good socially, he seemed to prefer hanging around ants than human beings. In fact Hank didn't really like being an Avenger, not only was not fond of violence, he also just didn't do well with others. It had been Janet who had convinced him into joining the team and it often seemed like she was the only one keeping him around. Hank had already tried quitting the team but had been forced back into battle with the attempted takeover by the evil Ultron and then the whole Loki thing. Janet hadn't seen since coming back from Asgard, he had successfully avoided the last couple of fights. Jan hoped he'd show up soon, she really wanted to talk to him, to try to convince him to stop trying to quit the team.

Just then Janet heard the loud and slightly earth shaking footsteps that announced that someone was out in the living room. She knew it could have been any of the Avengers, but she jumped to her feet and peeked out the door just in case. To her pleasure, Janet had been right, the footsteps did indeed belong to Hank Pym.

Jan could help but smiled at the sight of her...more-than-a-friend-but-not-a-boyfriend as she stepped out of her little room and flew up to normal sized human eye level. Hank could be the greatest guy in the world at times, but a majority of the time he was his difficult work obsessed self.

Unfortunately, Hank's Ant Man gear had been seriously damaged by an especially powerful magic blast from Loki the other day, meaning he couldn't change to Jan's size. Hank had promised to fix it, that was the only reason Janet had given him a pass on missing the past few 'Avenger's Assembles'. She hoped he'd gotten the gear up and running again, it would be nice to be able to hug more than his finger or something.

"Hey you're back." Jan said cheerfully, flying beside Hank's head as he walked, who was showing no sign of stopping to talk.

"I knew you'd come back, this is where we belong." She said, following Hank as he headed to the lab.

"I know you're not sure about this, but after what we did up in Asgard I think we can really make this work." She continued, not yet noticing how one-sided the conversation was and how less than excited Hank looked.

"Jan-" Hank finally said as he walked into the lab.

"You know, I was thinking maybe we could upgrade my stingers, add a little more punch to them." Jan chattered as she landed on one of the various clutter covered tables in the lab.

"Do you think there's a way to make me fly faster, because that'd be-wait, what are you doing?" She finally seemed to realizing what was going on as Hank began to fill a cardboard box with his lab stuff.

Hank let out a long sigh as he placed a shrinking disk onto the now full box causing the box as well as its contents to shrink to a pocket size.

"Jan, I know you find it difficult to accept this but I'm done." Hank said, tossing another shrinking disk onto his oddly shaped dome lab thing.

After pocketing the dome lab Hank turned and began to make his way out of the lab forcing Janet to fly after him.

"I know you don't really like all the fighting and stuff, but maybe you could help in other ways or something." Janet said, the once cheery tone gone.

As he walked into the foyer Hank let out another exasperated sigh, his eyes down on his feet with a very glum expression on his face.

"The Avengers just isn't for me Jan, maybe it is for you-"

"What about Ant Man, we're supposed to be a team Hank." Janet cried now flying directly in front of Hank's face with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I can't fix the Ant Man gear." Hank said sharply, avoiding Janet's eyes.

"What do you mean you can't fix-" Janet began but was quickly cut off.

"I just can't." Hank suddenly yelled frustratedly, causing Janet to jump back a few inches in the air.

For once in her life Janet was rendered speechless. Hank hardly ever yelled, he just wasn't the kind of person to raise his voice, especially against Janet. She simply stared at Hank with wide eyes full of hurt surprise.

"I'm sorry Janet, but I'm leaving." Hank said darkly then stepped around Janet and went out the door, leaving Janet to stare after him in misery.


	2. Chapter 2

The next two days Janet didn't once leave the comfort of her little room, thankfully none of the other Avengers asked her to. There were a few disturbances that the other Avengers took care of, but nothing that required the whole team. Janet didn't really like sitting out a fight, even if it was a minor one. But Janet needed the time away, time to tape together the pieces of her shattered heart.

She still had trouble accepting the fact that Hank was gone, he was never coming back. Janet had felt such heartache since her father had died about a year ago, not even when she thought Thor had been killed by Ultron. The last year had been the most difficult one she'd ever had to go through, what with her father's death and her new size. But no matter how tough things had gotten she'd had Hank, no he wasn't always the most comforting person but at least he had been there. Through it all Jan had managed to remain the chipper happy-go-lucky one, but now she just could hide her misery.

Jan was grateful for the other Avengers giving her space, they'd left her alone the past two days. Jan knew they were worried about her, she'd overheard a murmured conversation between the Black Panther and Captain America about her the other day. She knew she'd have to come out eventually, but so far she just couldn't bring herself to do it.

Over in the Assembly Hall, six of the seven Avengers sat around the big table in the center of the room, but unlike usual they weren't all suited up, all accept Hulk who only ever wore pants and Thor who never really changed his outfit.

"Someone's got to talk to her." Tony said, glancing around at his team expectantly.

"Aren't you the Casanova?" Clint asked, smirking across the table at Tony.

"Jan doesn't need someone to woe her, she needs someone to comfort her." Tony said, scowling at Clint.

"Well I'm not going to." Hulk said bluntly, his thick green arms crossed over his chest.

"What Jan needs is a woman to talk to." Steve said, ignoring Hulk's statement.

"Well that disqualifies me, that leaves Tony." Clint said, sharing a grin with Hulk.

"Ignoring that." Tony said, throwing a dirty look over at Clint.

"Perhaps the woman of the Fantastic Four, Sue if I am not mistaken." T'Challa suggested.

"Yeah Sue would be perfect, she's friends with Jan and she has plenty of relationship problems with Reed-I mean or so I've heard." Tony said, catching himself at the end.

"Hopefully it works, what with all of the unusual peace and quiet we've been getting around here I'm sure we're going to need her ready to fight soon." Clint said.

"I'll give her a call, everyone else is dismissed." Tony announced, picking up one of his many cell phones to call Sue Storm.


	3. Chapter 3

Janet had been deep in troubled sleep when she was forced awake by a loud knocking at her door. Janet didn't have time to ponder the disturbing dreams she'd just been having during her nap as she pulled herself out of bed and stumbled over to the door. Though Jan hadn't left her room or had any plans to leave her room that day, she had still managed to make herself look decent with a freshly showered body and a makeup-ed face. It was a habit for her, she always woke up, showered then did her makeup and hair, even a broken heart wouldn't change that.

Before pulling open the door, Jan glanced over at the little digital clock on her bedside table to see that it was 4:37 pm. She was really getting hungry by now. Hank usually shrunk down food for Janet, but seeing as he was gone she was running out, meaning she'd have to wander into the full sized kitchen and eat crumbs off of normal sized food. Jan had planned on waiting until nightfall, that way the chances of running into someone else on the way there would be decreased.

Jan stuck her head out the door tilted it upwards to see the face of Sue Storm of the Fantastic Four. Sue was crouched in front of the door, glancing down at Jan as she stepped out of her room.

Since joining the Avengers, the time for socializing and friends had become very scarce and she had drifted apart from all of her old friends, suddenly becoming 5 inches tall certainly didn't help. But Janet never regretted becoming an Avenger and with the loss of her old friends she had gained new ones, such as Sue Storm. Sue, also known as the Invisible Woman was a part of the super powered team known as the Fantastic Four. Every once in a while the Fantastic Four took out a bad guy, but they were more of an exploration team than a crime fighting team. Sue's husband Reed was the leader of the group, they'd gotten married just a month ago, Jan had been a bridesmaid. Sue wasn't in town a whole lot, she and the rest of the Fantastic Four were often out exploring space and other dimensions or something. It was a rare treat to be able to spend time with Sue.

"Sue, what are you doing here?" Jan asked in surprise, flying up and landing on top of the fireplace mantel as Sue got to her feet.

"We just got back in town the other day." Sue said, smiling.

"It's great to see you, it feel like its been forever." Janet said, the appearance of her friend causing her to temporarily forget the ache in her chest.

"I know, Reed's always so maddeningly slow with his research." Sue said, rolling her eyes lightheartedly at the mention of her husband.

"I know what it's like, Hank-" Jan didn't finish, horrified with herself for forgetting that Hank wasn't going to be a part of her life anymore.

Sue gave Jan a sympathetic look, she knew what it was like to experience heartbreak, when dating Reed before they'd had an all too painful breakup of their own.

"I heard Jan, I'm sorry." Sue said, recalling the misery of her last breakup.

Janet held back tears, she wasn't going to cry in front of anyone even if it was her friend. She'd cried plenty the past couple of days in her room, she needed to stop feeling bad for herself and move on. Such a thing was easier said than done, but Jan had made it her goal not to let anyone see her cry.

"I-It's ok, I'm alright." Jan lied, keeping her eyes on her hands.

"You're not alright, but that's ok, you don't have to be." Sue said comfortingly, wishing she could give her friend a hug or something.

"I just wish it hadn't turned out this way." Jan murmured sadly.

After spending another hour talking, Sue convinced Janet to go out for dinner with her to help cheer her up. When Janet finally returned around 8:00 she felt much better, the prospect of moving on from Hank actually seemed somewhat possible now. Still no one bothered her the rest of the night, allowing her time to tape up the final pieces of her broken heart. Janet's heart still ached horribly, it wasn't really healed, but at least now she could somewhat move on with her life.


	4. Chapter 4

Janet was dragged from sleep by an all too familiar voice, a voice she didn't think she'd ever hear again. Normally Janet would spend some time just laying in bed in order to wake up better before forcing herself away from the cozy covers, but Janet shot up like a rocket this time. All anger towards Hank for the way he'd treated her during their last encounter was forgotten. She hadn't realized just how much she had missed Hank until she heard his voice once again.

Janet didn't bother to throw on some decent clothes or even do her hair and makeup as had become a powerful habit, all she wanted was to see Hank again. She scurried over to the front door of her little room and flung it open, a wide grin spreading across her face as she saw the familiar shoes of Hank Pym. Janet tilted her head back in order to see all the way up to the face of the much taller person, unable to hold back her excitement.

"Oh Hank, you came back, you-" Janet came to shuddering stop midsentence as her eyes made it all the way up to Hank's face.

It wasn't Hank's face that caused the stunned silence, it was the face pressed against his. A woman with the face and body of a supermodel, wearing a well fitted red cocktail dress and a pair of black pumps. Janet had no idea who this woman was, but she did know that her lips were pressed passionately against Hank Pym's.

Janet's heart shattered all over again, this time into millions and millions of pieces, completely irreparable. She turned cold, her breath turning ragged and her eyes filling up with thick hot tears.

How could she have been so stupid as to get her hopes up like that? Of course Hank didn't come back for her, why would he? Janet was a pathetic excuse for a woman, she was small and inadequate compared to the stunning woman before her. Hank was brilliant and his genius would be able to bring him tons of money, that along with his good looks would bring him any woman he desired. Why would he settle for silly little Janet Van Dyne?

The two continued to kiss fervently, Hank's arms wrapped tightly around the woman's body, showing no sign of ever wanting to let go. They didn't even notice the 5 inch woman-not woman standing near their feet. She was nothing to them, for what care did they have for such an undersized excuse for a person? She was more of a team pet than an Avenger, she was meaningless to them.

Janet wanted to retreat to her room, but she couldn't stop staring at the sight before her. She simply stood there frozen with a horrified expression on her face, unable to convince her body to move from the spot.

"I love you Hank Pym." The woman said, pulling away from Hank's lips for only a brief moment.

"I love you too babe." Hank murmured before plunging back into the deep kiss.

Then suddenly the scene before Jan disappeared, no longer did she stand out in the living room and the sound of passionate kissing was replaced by the sound of Jarvis's distinctly stern British voice. Jan's eyes flew open and she sat bolt upright in bed, panting.

"It was a dream." Jan mumbled, running a clammy palm across her cold sweat covered forehead.

It had felt so real, it had been so vivid, so clear. When touching her cheeks Jan realized real tears must have slipped from her eyes during sleep. Dream or not, at the time every part of her body had believed it was real. She should have felt relief that such a horrible reality wasn't true, but instead she just felt worse. The nightmare had left her horribly shaken, just the other night she had been so sure that she would be able to move on. This nightmare proved her wrong.

"Miss Van Dyne, Iron Man insists you join him in the Assembly Hall." Jarvis, Tony Stark's personal computerized butler informed her.

"T-tell him I'm coming." Jan called, her voice cracking a bit.

Jan staggered out of bed, ignoring the head rush this caused her. Luckily she had got in a quick shower before going to bed the night before so she only had to brush through her hair, put on some quick eye shadow and mascara then throw on her 'work outfit' before rushing out the door.

Tony wouldn't have woken everyone up at 6:43 in the morning if it wasn't important, he knew how cranky Hulk was in the morning, so Janet flew at top speed to the Assembly Hall, hoping to God that she wasn't late.

Apparently God wasn't feeling especially generous that morning because Janet was indeed late, she was the last to make it to the Assembly Hall. She showed up even after the often tardy Hawkeye. Maybe she could have gone without putting on any makeup, but Janet saw it about as necessary as clothes.

"Sorry." Jan apologized hastily, landing on the table in front of the seat that was designated for her but was far too big for her so remained unused.

Normally Jan would have expected a lecture of some sorts or something, but she suspected that they were going easy on her because of recent events. You'd think it'd be one of the very few positives to the situation, but Jan didn't really want her teammates pitying her and seeing as some sort of fragile person that needed to be handled delicately. She couldn't let this get the best of her, she had fought evil murderous super villains for God's sake, she should be able to handle a breakup.

"10 minutes ago I received a message from SHIELD that the helicarrier is under attack by some unknown enemy, apparently they've already taken out an army of SHIELD agents and show no signs of stopping." Tony said, a live feed of the damaged SHIELD helicarrier showing on the holoscreen in the center of the huge table.

"Looks like SHIELD needs their asses saved again." Clint said, smirking.

"So we don't really know what we're dealing with? Then again when do we." Steve said, pulling his mask over his face.

"Alright, Thor and I will meet you there." Tony announced and with that he and Thor went off to fly to the helicarrier while the rest of the team went to the quinjet.

The Avengers were used to going into fights completely blind, it was pretty rare that they went in knowing exactly what they were up against, but something felt different about this one. Jan couldn't quite put her finger on it, but she had a bad feeling about this one.


	5. Chapter 5

The helicarrier was still airborne when the Avengers showed up, meaning the Avengers that couldn't fly would have to drop down from the quinjet. This didn't include Jan, though her small size kept her from flying long distances, getting from the quinjet to the helicarrier was completely possible.

"There's no time to get someone to unlock a door for us, Hulk make us a door would you?" Iron Man said to Hulk who gladly went on to smash a large hole in the top of the helicarrier for the Avengers to drop down into.

Jan flew in after the Hulk and Thor, preparing herself for the worst. Maria Hill painfully proud and didn't much like the Avengers, at least not as 'vigilantes' as she said. Calling for help from the Avengers wasn't something she'd likely do unless it was absolutely necessary.

As soon as Jan flew into the helicarrier she could see just how bad things were. The main area of the helicarrier with the big screen was filled with bodies, whether they were dead bodies or simply unconscious Jan had no idea, but either way it was a disturbing sight. There were a few SHIELD agents still conscious, including the director of SHIELD Maria Hill. Hill was crouched behind a desk with her gun held tightly in her hand, looking murderous.

"About time you got here." She yelled coldly.

Jan glanced around at her fellow Avengers, they did indeed look as confused as she felt. The remaining agents were all hiding behind things, apparently from some sort of villain who was on the other side of the room and yet Jan saw absolutely nothing. Either whoever they were fighting was invisible, or they weren't there at all.

"Uh yeah it looks pretty urgent." Hawkeye said impudently.

"You'd better watch yourself Barton." Hill hissed, throwing Hawkeye a dirty look.

"Nothing to smash." Hulk grumbled in disappointment.

"No, there's something here, it's giving off some crazy energy signatures." Iron Man said, probably using his tech to scan the room.

"There, it's standing in the doorway but it's invisible." Iron Man said.

"First time it's taken a break from ripping through my men." Hill murmured darkly.

"Oh great, they can become invisible, that will be tons of fun." Hawkeye said sarcastically.

Jan remained silent as she hovered in place near Captain America's head. She wasn't sure what to make of this, so many agents were down and yet none of them looked injured or wounded at all. The uneasy feeling she had had before was intensifying, something seemed seriously wrong.

"Whoever or whatever you are, show yourself and surrender." Iron Man called, holding up his left hand repulsor.

To Jan's surprise the villain obliged, his body rippling out of nothingness, the invisibility fading away. He was unfamiliar, not someone they had fought before or anyone on SHIELD's most wanted list. His physical appearance looked mostly human except of course for the fact that his eyes had an unnatural green tinge to them and his very veins seemed to be flowing with some sort of green fluid rather than blood. He wore a green skintight suit that matched the green of his eyes. Apparently he had a thing for green.

He glanced at all of the Avengers but only when his gaze landed on Jan did his lips pull into a creepy smirk that sent a shiver down Jan's spine.

"The Wasp, what a coincidence that you should show up here today." The man said with a cold amusement.

The Avengers eyes all turned to look at Jan who was unable to keep the surprise off of her face.

"Me? Why me, I've never met you before." Jan said, trying hard not to sound too freaked out.

"Oh but you have. The reason I came to this flying aircraft was to use the computers to track you down my dear." He stated.

"After all, you and your little friend were the ones that sent me off to that prison years ago where they experimented on me and kept me locked up." He continued.

"I-I don't-" Jan began but was interrupted.

"I am Pilai, and I have come to kill you my dear Wasp."


	6. Chapter 6

Pilai, the name was familiar though it was not synonymous with the man standing before Jan. Pilai, also known as the Creature from Kosmos had been a big green alien that had accidentally been brought to this world by her father years ago. Jan with the help of Ant Man had defeated the creature and sent it off to an underground prison separate from the SHIELD run ones. This prison had been built specifically for holding inhuman creatures such as Pilai. After defeating him Jan had had thought very little of the Creature from Kosmos.

"H-how did you escape?" Jan asked, unable to look away from Pilai.

"I evolved myself, gained greater powers and turned myself into something a bit more discreet than my previous form. All so that I could get my revenge on you little Wasp." Pilai responded menacingly.

"So you do know him." Hawkeye said, glancing over at Janet.

"He's the reason I became the Wasp." Jan said quietly.

"And also the man that killed my father." She thought to herself.

"I had heard rumors that you had joined a little hero group, but I must say I am surprised that you are not with the Ant Man, you seemed the best of friends when we last met."

"But no matter, once I have finished you I will find him and destroy him as well." Pilai said darkly.

"I think I've heard enough." Maria Hill said and Jan turned to see her pull a gun out of her belt and aim a shot directly at the alien's chest.

The blast left not mark on Pilai, he simply smirked.

"My quarrel is only with the Wasp, but if you attempt to stop me, then I will gladly kill you." He said and with that he lifted a hand and sent a blast of thick green energy at Maria Hill that hit her square in the chest and knocked her back unconscious.

"Take him down!" Iron Man yelled.

The Avengers began to attack, Iron Man firing repulsor blasts that seemed to have as much affect on him as Maria's gun. Hawkeye shot several explosive arrows at his feet all of left Pilai unscathed. Captain America threw his shield into the alien's chest which caused him to stumbled backward but otherwise affected him little. Hulk as usual charged forward without a second though and tried to tackle Pilai to the ground, but was blasted back by a particularly powerful blast of green energy.

"Guys he's way more powerful than before, he was nothing like this last time." Jan said as flitted around, avoiding Pilai's energy blasts.

"I told you, I have evolved." Pilai said with a dark laugh.

"Enough of this." Thor said angrily as he swung his hammer around, summoning lightning.

"Have at thee!" He yelled as he fired the lightning into the alien.

Pilai fell backwards onto his back with a thud.

"Surrender creature." Thor ordered, pointing his hammer at the alien threateningly.

Pilai wore a dark scowl on his face, "This will not be the last you see of me." He growled before, in a burst of green light disappeared.


	7. Chapter 7

The Avengers sat around the table in the Assembly Hall, Jan sitting cross-legged on top of it with her head leaned against her hand.

All of the Avengers had troubled pasts, most superheroes did, it was their difficult history that usually spurred a person to become a hero but Janet had considered herself to have one of the less troubled pasts. Before a few years ago Jan had been living a life of partying and living it up as a socialite, her father's death had been the worst thing to ever happen in her life and now it was coming back to haunt her. The creature that had murdered her father was now coming back to kill her too and apparently Hank too. Tony had tried to contact Hank to warn him that he might be attacked, but of course he hadn't responded to any attempt of communication.

"So how exactly do you know this guy?" Clint asked with an eyebrow raised.

Jan wasn't too keen on recounting the story of her father's death but she knew she would have to. With a sigh she began the story of how her father had accidentally created a dimensional door through which the alien had come and how the alien had killed her father, spurring her to become the Wasp and get her revenge.

"Wow, I'm sorry Jan I didn't know." Tony said apologetically.

"It's fine, I just thought he was locked up in prison forever." Jan said, looking down at her hands.

"No one ever seems to stay in prison anymore." Clint said.

"How much do you know about this alien?" T'Challa asked.

"Hardly anything, we just took him out and sent him to prison, I didn't really want anything to do with him after that." Jan said honestly.

"But apparently he can evolve himself." She stated.

"He's not the first alien we've dealt with, but he's definitely not anything we've seen before and he's not in the SHIELD database." Tony told them.

"He's tough, but he can be hit. He seemed to be more affected by physical attacks rather than weapons." Steve pointed out.

Tony got to his feet. "I'll try to track him, but the energy signatures he gives off are all over the place, not easy to get a read on. Until then we need to stay on our toes, like he said, I don't think we've seen the last of him."


	8. Chapter 8

The blue numbers on the microwave clock read 12:34 am as Jan flew into the kitchen and landed on top of the counter top next to a box of Cheerios that must have been left out by one of the other Avengers earlier. Though cereal wasn't her first choice for a midnight snack, Jan felt too lazy to pull open the cupboards which was a bit of a chore at her size. She retained most of the strength she had had at her normal size, but it still proved to be difficult so Jan opted for just knocking the Cheerios box over and nibbling off of the circular cereal pieces.

Just as she began to pull out her second Cheerio the lights flicked on in the kitchen and a tired looking Tony walked in. He rubbed at his eyes as he went to the fridge an pulled out carton of orange juice. Not yet noticing Jan's presence, he grabbed a glass out of an upper cupboard, filled the glass half up with the juice then put the carton back into the fridge. Only after taking his first swig did he notice Jan sitting atop he counter with a Cheerio in hand.

"Oh hey Jan, I didn't see you there." He said as he sat down in a stool next to the counter and took another drink of the orange juice.

"Hey Tony, trouble sleeping?" She asked, taking another nibble from the Cheerio.

"Yeah, an impending alien invasion and threat from a different kind of alien can be a bit stressful." Tony said with a sigh.

Jan hadn't even attempted to go to sleep that night, as irrational as it was, she felt afraid of having another dream like the one she had had the previous night. Everything seemed to be going wrong all at once, the Kree's threat of invasion, Hank leaving and now Pilai's unexpected return. Perhaps sleep would be a nice escape from worrying about all of this, but the last thing Jan wanted was another dream like the last one, she didn't think her heart or mind could take it right now.

"Yeah just a little." Jan sighed.

"Listen Jan, I know things have been...tough what with Hank leaving the team and all-" Tony started but Jan didn't want to hear it. The sympathy almost made it worse.

"It's fine Tony, I've been through much worse than a breakup." She said with a weak smile.

Tony nodded, she could tell he didn't entirely believe her but she could also tell that talking about relationships wasn't really his thing.

Jan finished her Cheerio and got to her feet.

"Well goodnight." She said as she flew up off of the counter.

"G'night Jan." Tony said with a nod of the head.

Jan gave a wave before flying back into the living and into her little room.

Instead of going to bed like she ought to, she decided to paint her fingernails. It was kind of dumb for her to paint her nails because she was in a fight with a villain almost every other day which tended to mess up a girl's manicure plus her nails were too small for most people to even notice a paint job. However, Jan had some high-quality black nail polish that nicely matched her crime-fighting costume so she felt she might as well use it. Not only that but painting nails took a lot of focus if you were going to do it right and frankly, Jan needed the distraction.


	9. Chapter 9

So instead of spending her night sleeping, Jan spent her night beautifying her nails and after she had finished with her fingernails, she had done her toenails too. Despite being tired, Jan had managed to stay awake the whole night and by the time 8:00 am rolled around, she was in desperate need of some coffee. Maybe someone who has to save the world on a regular basis should get their rest, fighting without proper sleep probably wasn't the best idea but it wasn't anything a whole lot of caffeine couldn't fix, right?

Clint, Tony and Hulk usually stayed in bed fairly late so they likely wouldn't be up. Steve would no doubt be on his long morning run and T'Challa and Thor as Jan discovered where sitting in the kitchen.

"I would not underestimate Amora friend T'Challa, until she is in Asgard's prison she is a threat." Thor said as Jan flew in.

"I do not disagree, but I do not think she should be our main focus." T'Challa responded, taking a bite from some sort of Wakandan dish.

"Valorous morning Wasp." Thor said as Jan landed on the counter next to Tony's fancy coffee maker.

"Hey guys." She yawned as she punched in a few buttons on the touch screen. She didn't even need to get her own cup with this machine, it did that itself. Even Tony Stark's coffee maker was high tech.

Jan flew over to the table T'Challa and Thor sat at and placed herself atop a salt shaker while she waited for the coffee maker to do its noble work.

"So what are you guys talking about?" She asked, trying to hold back a yawn.

"Discussing the best way to approach the threats that face us." T'Challa said as he stabbed a weird looking plant with his fork.

"Seems like there's a million." Jan sighed as she rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"The challenges we face are many, but I have faith in the Avengers." Thor stated with his deep godly voice that made it easy for Jan to believe him.

"We can only hope the Kree will delay their attack upon us, at least until we can locate and capture the creature that attacked us yesterday." T'Challa said soberly.

Just then a cheerful bing sounded from the coffee maker, announcing the completion of Jan's vanilla latte. Jan hurriedly flew over to the waiting cup, she was eager for the caffeine to take affect and make her eyes stop feeling so heavy.

After Jan moved into Avengers mansion, Tony had reprogrammed the coffee maker as well as several other items in the mansion to accommodate her size. The coffee machine could now make nice little Janet sized mugs of coffee. The mugs, Jan knew were from a doll tea party set but the fact that Tony had taken the time to make things convenient for her was touching so she decided to forget about that little detail. Jan grabbed the appropriately sized cup and took a long sip, savoring the warm coffee.

"Mmmm, I swear there is absolutely nothing better than caffeine." Jan said as she flew back over to the table and retook her seat on top of the salt shaker.

"I will ever understand mortals' obsession with that beverage." Thor said, shaking his head.

"Have you ever tried it?" Jan asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Well no, but-"

"Then you haven't lived." Jan told him before taking another gulp of the delicious hot drink.

Just then the voice of Jarvis filled the room, almost causing Jan to fall off of the salt shaker, "Alert, intruder detected."

"Someone's attacking the mansion in broad daylight? Wow, villains are getting dumber." Jan said as she flew up off of the salt shaker, reluctantly leaving the mug of coffee on the table.

"Where Jarvis?" T'Challa asked the AI butler.

"Unable to detect sir, my scanners are down." Jarvis replied.

"Thor go search in the lab, hangar and training room, Wasp call Captain America then go wake up the others." T'Challa ordered as he pulled the mask of the Black Panther suit over his head.

"Aye." Thor said before grabbing his hammer that had been resting on the floor next to the table, swinging it once then flying down the hallways off towards the lab.

"What about you, what are you doing?" Jan asked the Panther.

"Securing the computers, the last thing we need is for this intruder to gain access to the information stored on the mansion's system." Black Panther told her.

Jan nodded in understanding, that was probably a good idea, the mansion's system had files on all of the Avengers that contained some information that could probably be used against them. Hopefully whoever this intruder was wasn't too good with computers.

The Black Panther headed off for the Assembly Hall where the main computer was located and Jan flew through the hallways towards Tony's bedroom.

Tony didn't stay in the mansion full time like the others, but often he would spend nights there, especially with so much going on lately.

On the way to Tony's room Jan pulled out her ID card and called Captain America who would have to cut his jog short today. Jan wasn't sure whether or not the ID cards' beeping would be loud enough to wake her sleeping teammates so she decided she'd just do it the old fashioned way.

Using her ID card to get in through the computer locked door, Jan flew into Tony's bedroom to find Tony sound asleep in his huge king sized bed that definitely looked fit for a billionaire.

Jan landed on top of Tony's pillow, right in front of his big snoring face. She couldn't help the grin that spread across her face as she lit up her fist with bio-electric energy. Yeah it was kind of mean, but there was no time for subtly and Tony Stark was a bit of a jerk at times so it wasn't like he didn't sort of deserve it.

With a satisfying ZAP Jan blasted Tony Stark in the face with a low powered bio-electric shock, making sure to fly a safe distance away afterwards which proved to be a wise choice because as soon as he woke up, Tony started to flail his arms around wildly, letting out a startled yell.

Jan couldn't hold back the laugh that burst out of her after that, earning her a glare from Tony.

"What the hell was that for?!" Tony demanded, putting a hand to the red spot on his cheek where Jan had zapped him.

Jan tried to stifle her laughter, "Sorry, sorry, I had to wake you up. Jarvis says there's someone in the mansion." She said, swallowing down her giggling.

"What? How? Where?" Tony asked, pushing the bed sheets off of himself and getting to his feet.

"We don't know where, Jarvis' scanners are down. Panther and Thor are looking right now and Cap's on his way." Jan told him, flitting near his face as he stumbled over to his dresser and pulled out the skintight suit he usually wore under the Iron Man armor.

"You know, you could have just yelled at me or something." Tony said, throwing a glare at Jan as he pulled on the bodysuit.

"Yeah but that'd be no fun." She said with a grin.

Tony just shook his head at her as he finished pulling on the bodysuit. "What about Hawkeye and Hulk?" He asked.

"I'm going to go get them up now." Jan told him.

"You'd better sting them too, otherwise its not fair." Tony told Jan, pointing at her accusingly.

Jan just laughed as she flew back out of the room and into the hallway. The next closest room was Hulk's so she would go wake him up first though despite what Tony had said, there was no way she was stinging him awake, she had no desire to get smashed today.

She made it about halfway there before she ran into trouble, in the form of a masked man all dressed in black. He stood in the center of the hallway, a gun clutched in his hand.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Jan asked, she didn't think she knew him but then again his full face except his eyes were masked so he could be anyone.

The man made a gruff laughing sound, "We're just a couple of guys making some money." He said.

"Couple of guys-" Jan started but was cut short as she was hit in the back with a powerful blast. Taken by surprise, Jan tumbled to the ground, landing on the marble floor with a painful thud that knocked her right out.

"Like I told you brother, easy money." A man that looked identical to the other except for the fact that he was dressed entirely in red instead of black said as he lowered his gun and slipped it into his belt.

The man in black shook his head, "We're not in the clear yet. Just grab her and let's get out of here."


	10. Chapter 10

"Who are you, what do you want?" Janet heard who she thought was Captain America yell distantly, his voice sounded muddled and faraway.

"We already got what we want and as for who we are, well that's really none of your business is it?" Another less familiar voice said.

"Cap, they've got Jan!" The voice were becoming clear now, that one had definitely belonged to Tony Stark.

The first thing Jan noticed before she opened her eyes was the tight feeling around her entire body, a poweful grip holding her arms to her sides. Jan's eyes began to flicker open and she let out a groan, her body was aching pretty bad.

Jan took in the scene in front of her, it took her a moment to register. She was in the foyer of Avengers Mansion, Captain America and Iron Man stood blocking the front doors of the mansion in defensive positions. Then she looked down and realization hit and the events of earlier came back to her. There had been intruders and she had been shot in the back by someone, now she was trapped in the hands of that someone. His red gloved fingers were wrapped around her body, keeping her arms tightly pinned to her sides and her wings pressed up uncomfortably against her back. Jan glanced to the left to see the man she had seen in the hall earlier, apparently there was more than one intruder.

Jan let out a grunt as she tried to free herself from the hold of this stranger but to no avail, his grip was too tight.

"Let her go, you have no where to go." Iron Man growled, holding both hand repulsors up.

"We could go through you." Jan heard her captor say above her.

Suddenly there was a flash of light, multiple flashes of light and the sound of guns being fired. Everything became a blur as the man that held her charged at Iron Man and Captain America. Jan saw Cap stumbled backward from a kick to the chest and Iron Man fall to his knees from an electric shock through his armor. Then suddenly she was outside, there were two motorcycles waiting outside the front gates, one red and one black.

Jan heard the shouts of her teammates from behind her, then a couple more gunshots. Jan gave one last feeble attempt at escape before she found herself being thrown into a bag attached to the side of one of the bikes. The bag was latched and she was plunged into darkness.

Jan tried to blast her way through the bag but the material was apparently reinforced with something that could withstand her bio-electric blasts. All she could do was sit and listen to the sounds of the battle from inside the bag.

"Where are the others?!" Tony's voice shouted before it was followed by a grunt of pain.

Jan was sure she heard the sound of Captain America hitting the ground. Then suddenly the bike the bag she was in was attached to roared to life, and then it was moving. Jan could practically see the two bikes speeding away from Avengers Mansions, leaving behind two either wounded or dead Avengers, Jan had no idea.


	11. Chapter 11

After what felt like an eternity, the motorcycles finally pulled to a stop and the loud roar of the engine was finally shut off, giving Jan's eardrums some much needed relief. Jan wondered where they had taken her, though the drive had felt like it had lasted forever, in reality Jan guessed they couldn't be any more than twenty minutes out from Avengers Mansion. But the bigger question was who had kidnapped her and why? Jan had a feeling the two guys that had grabbed her were just the lackies, hired to bring her to a much more formiddable villain.

"Come on, let's finish this up." Jan heard a voice say before light suddenly streamed into Jan's little prison.

Jan squinted her eyes in the sudden brightness but her eyes weren't quite given the chance to adjust before a huge hand was grabbing her and pulling her out of the bag. Fingers once again pinned her arms to her sides, this time belonging to the guy in black.

Jan strained against the hand holding her, trying to adjust her own hands so that she could blast this guy without hitting herself. "I don't know who you guys are, but you're going to regret this." She said angrily.

The man holding her chuckled, "I wouldn't be so sure little girl."

Jan took in her surroundings as her captors began to make their way towards an old gray abandonded looking warehouse with boarded up windows and tagging on the walls. They looked to be near the edge of New York City, the city skyline was still in sight which was a good sign. However there weren't any other buildings around except this warehouse she was being taken into which Jan could only assume was some villain's secret lair.

Once they reached the rusted steel front doors the man in red threw open the door and stepped inside, closely followed by the man in black who shut the door behind them with an echoing snap.

The warehouse looked just as run-down and abandonded on the inside as it did on the outside, to be honest Jan had been expecting something a lot more impressive. The only light came from the sunlight that shined through between the boards covering the windows.

At first Jan thought the warehouse was empty but for henchman 1 and 2 and herself, but then someone stepped out of the shadows, a familiar someone.

"I did tell you that this would not be the last you would see of me my dear Wasp." Pilai said, wearing a cruel smile on his face.

"You. I should have known." Jan hissed, glowering at the gren veined alien.

"Alright we did what you wanted, now where's our money?" The man holding her asked.

_Paid henchman, figures. _Jan thought bitterly.

"I have no need for human currency, however I was able to obtain this." Pilai said as he tossed something rectangular and plastic to the man in red.

"It belonged to a man who let's just say has little use for it anymore."

The mercenary examined the credit card closely before pocketing it with a satisfied nod.

"Where do you want this?" The man in black asked, gesturing to Jan.

Jan let out an indignant huff at being referred to as 'this', mentally vowing to sting things guys in the asses if she ever got out of this mess.

Pilai tossed a little device onto the ground that once landing instanteously converted into gerbil sized cage with what looked like reinforced bars.

"Put her in there." He ordered.

Jan's captor didn't hesitate to toss Jan uncerimoniously into the open cage and close the door with a snap. Jan landed on the hard metal floor of the cage with a moan, she was kind of tired of being thrown around today.

"I have your guaranteed discretion, correct?" Jan heard Pilai ask as she pushed herself up off of the floor.

"Whatever alien stuff you're doing is none of our business, we won't make a peep." One of the mercenaries assured him.

"Then it was a pleasure doing business with you." Pilai stated darkly.

Jan got to her feet and watched as the two men stepped out of the building, leaving Jan alone with a wrathful alien that wanted her dead. Hooray.


End file.
